


Wake me Up

by JohnConstantine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't Judge, F/M, I needed fluff, Megstiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnConstantine/pseuds/JohnConstantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>morning megstiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake me Up

Love was a certain human emotion greater beings still did not understand. How could one tie themselves to one person; one partner, one lover, for eternity or until that spark of love was erased forever?

There were times they puzzled over it so much that they would find a human to focus on, choose a face to use and fall to their world and attempt to see how they could connect with this one person. 

 

And oh what an experience! Referring to one as their lover, feeling that build up of pain and and love, shallowness and some sort of warmth found with one another. Though their experiments ended with death, it was a pleasurable experience and overall they were satisfied with the results.

Maybe that was where Castiel stood, an unknown participant in an experiment that he could not control. The dependant variable, the one who relied on her to bring him back down to Earth.

Though could he actually say he was in love? How does a being born into creation with no sense of free will or self, know? Was it the way she made him so flustered he couldn’t speak? The way her words and her true face made his eyes dilate and and his heart race. 

Either way, he felt these strange feelings when she entered his bed, when she ran her fingers in his hair and told him to fuck her like never before. 

In the end the whole experience became pleasurable and he found himself longing for her when she slipped out of his bedroom of his shoddy apartment, flashing him a wink and reminding him she would return next Saturday, amused at how sometimes he would be too sated and too content to even say goodbye. It was a sort of routine Castiel found enjoyable, even into the morning.

Maybe it was why he woke up that morning he felt that sort of giddy feeling in his system. Why he was able to wake up on his day off and look forward to nothing but coffee and the lingering smell of something cooking in the kitchen. 

He stretched out, what he found was the second most enjoyable thing to sleeping when his fist hit something soft and solid, and with a jump he startled and turned to see Meg still beside him, face half buried in the mattress before she rolled to her back. “Stop moving will you? Shaking the entire bed, Clarence.”

"You’re still here?"

"A+ observation," Meg grumbled, popping an ye open to see a very confused Castiel staring at her. "What?"

"You never stay."

"Yeah, well, a day isn’t going to kill me."

He eyed her, and with a careful hand he brushed her hair from her face. She rolled towards him, letting him run his thumb over her cheek for a bit before she sighed.

"So what do you do when you’re not playing fallen angel of the Lord or runaway human?"

"On my days off? I usually just stay home," Castiel muttered, getting up and stretching. "I don’ have much to do anymore."

"Bet that’s fun."

"Not really. I do miss it at times, being an angel at times. Going on the run was easier," he sat back down, feeling her hands trace over the back of his vessel to his front, leaving tiny kissed just below his neck. He rolled his head back and felt her nails claw down his chest. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I’m doing, feathers?" Meg muttered behind him still touching him and lifting herself up at kiss at his mouth. "I want something."

“‘Something’,” he repeated, feeling her hand brush the scruff at his cheek. “Demons, always wanting something.”

"Angels, so self righteous."

"Not an angel anymore, can’t use that."

"You got me. I want morning sex. Give it to me."

She expected him to taunt her more but instead he spun around to kiss her, tasting the sulphur of her lips and wrapping his fingers with hers.

"What is the point of morning sex?"

"Sleepy, grumpy former angel of the lord that I can easily toy with?" she offered and watched him narrow his eyes at her. "Plus I stayed."

Castiel only murmured, and with tired focus he settled on just satisfying her now.

"You’re lucky I love you," he growled against her ear, just slipping inside her and feeling her shudder under his hands. "I should have smitted you years ago."

"What would that have -fuck, gotten you?"

"Peace when I wake up."

"Mm, keep shooting for that dream."


End file.
